This work is directed toward elucidating the pathogenesis, clinical significance and therapy of HCE. Electromicroscopic studies are directed toward determining the early pathogenesis of HCE for the purpose of devising methods to prevent ocular localization of Candida organisms. Intraocular immune defense mechanisms are being evaluated through study of intraocular phagocytic cells and antibody responses. Methodology to specifically diagnose a white chorioretinal lesion as a Candida lesion are being evaluated through antibody and antigen detection systems and ocular fluid aspirations. In addition, the model is being studied for efficacy of various pharmacologic agents directed at increasing healing time and reducing scarring of the lesions. Comparison studies of the clinical appearance of Candida endophthalmitis and endophthalmitis caused by other organisms is under evaluation to assist in improved clinical diagnosis of fungal endophthalmitis.